muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Season 40 Hidden Gems Hey, I didn't notice this, but back in July, you removed the "hidden gem" from episode 4188 from the page. SS.org confirmed it in their episode guides. Do you recall why you removed it? - Oscarfan 02:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Input What ho, Scott! When you get a chance, can you look at Category talk:Museum collecting Muppet-related objects. The thing just sprang up while I was gone, though I see you checked in briefly. I was in the opening night of an old-time radio-style performance of It's a Wonderful Life, by the way (which is one of the reasons I've been mostly off-wiki of late)! I'm playing an even dozen supporting roles, including Harry, Sam Wainwright, one of the building & loan depositors the 240 bucks guy, alas! and more. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds like a fun gig! My time has been limited here too, lately. For various reasons. I try to check RC to patrol what's going on when I get a chance. Maybe I'll have some time for big clean-up type stuff and general wiki fun later in the month. Happy Holidays! — scarecroe 20:53, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Feist Do you have the actual clip of Kermit and Pepe at the 2008 Grammy Awards? Could you capture Feist from this? Documentary Look at What the Light Did Now includes this encounter, from the other side of the camera. I've emailed her "people", as she produced/co-produced this, to see if we can get a screenshot. If not, the web clip will work as an alternate. -- Zanimum 16:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't, sorry. That was up on DXD for a limited time only. — scarecroe 20:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply. I presumed that was the case, I was going on the hope you had somehow ripped the Flash file off their page. -- Zanimum 20:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::You might want to check out KermiClown's video trades. He seems to have both the "On The Red Carpet" and the "Pepe’s Acceptance Speech" segments. -- Brad D. (talk) 15:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Them Muppet rub-ons... Truly cool stuff, but we've already got the full set on here. — Julian (talk) 19:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! Well, damn. I can never find merchandise stuff. I should have known better that we already had it. — scarecroe 20:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with you that merchandise is a little harder to find on here, even when you've got a pretty good idea where it should be. Maybe we could narrow International Muppet Misc. Merchandise down a little more ("int'l paper products" would fit a couple of 'em)? Personally, I'd really like to categorize by country in an additional category; might help me in seeing what German stuff we do have and what's still missing. — Julian (talk) 21:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not the best person to ask about how the Merchandise categories work. Maybe a category discussion for that stuff with everyone would be helpful. — scarecroe 21:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Joe Mathieu art what up Sesame Street gift cards. Yay. -- Danny (talk) 01:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Love! — scarecroe 17:34, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also Mathieu art on Sesame Street (game). It's nice to uncover some of this old stuff... -- Danny (talk) 01:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That game board looks amazing. I should get it just to scan it. — scarecroe 02:07, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Main page Should the main page not being under the category:Browse? It's categoryless. --Station7 15:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Old School Awesome! You found the cover for Vol. 2! I was wondering what it's going to look like! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Redlinks Hi, Scott! Do you mind leaving legit redlinks on pages? While I know they can look messy, I often find without them, I forget entirely who I meant to add or it takes more work to find the connection, depending. I'll try to fix the ones on Marvel Comics soon (they're all legit, either Creature Shop Voice Actors or fit our interaction policy re Creature Shop Actors). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and this is unrelated, but the day after the wordmark was changed, IE editing and other basic functions were completely broken. Coincidental, since the same exists on all Wikia sites now, but that (plus just being busy with play) is another reason I haven't been on as much lately (since I have a harder time using Mozilla, but it's now my only option; it's because Edit, My Tools, etc. all use dropdowns and now those can't be accessed for some reason). Given the many issues IE has with Wikia, I won't be surprised if it's unfixable, but since it's a more general tech issue, I thought I'd mention it here rather than current events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry about the redlinks. When I see them, I assume they're leftover from the Great Creature Shop Purge. Are the IE issues still happening? — scarecroe 22:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, yesterday, when you responded, I checked in IE again, and it seems to have been fixed (possibly in the last tweak that added the "See More" galleries; I see there's already CE discussion of the weird "middle of the page" placement for longer articles). The dropdowns are working as they should and full functionality restored. So yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Skin and Wordmark Hey Scott; I preferred the original curtains to the sketches -- I just liked the color offsetting the page. And I quite honestly don't like the new wordmark at all - the texture on it bugs my eyes and makes me think it is blurry or something and it seems squished. I really liked the original wordmark, despite the lack of eye. It had a lot of flair. Sorry to be negative, and I totally appreciate the desire to play about a bit. I thought Muppet had the best of the 5 beta skins though. -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. The dark curtains really drew the focus to the content. I would've just set it to stay put (not scroll), to avoid the pitch black darkness down the page and to leave Kermit happily peeking. I also preferred the "Muppet logo" font in the wordmark to the new one. Couldn't we just add the eye to the previous wordmark? — Julian (talk) 09:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey guys, I posted my responses on Current Events. —Scott (talk) 17:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TALK PAGE ARCHIVE